Question: Simplify the expression \[\sqrt{37-20\sqrt3}.\]
We look for integers $a$ and $b$ such that \[\sqrt{37-20\sqrt3} = a-b\sqrt3.\]Squaring both sides, we have $37-20\sqrt3=(a-b\sqrt3)^2 = (a^2+3b^2) - 2ab\sqrt3.$ Therefore, we must have \[\begin{aligned} a^2+3b^2 &= 37, \\ -2ab &= -20. \end{aligned}\]The second equation gives $ab=10.$ Trying the factor pairs of $10,$ we find that $(a,b)=(5,2)$ satisfies $a^2+3b^2=37.$ Therefore, $(37-20\sqrt3)=(5-2\sqrt3)^2.$ Since $5-2\sqrt3 \ge 0,$ it follows that \[\sqrt{37-20\sqrt3} = \boxed{5-2\sqrt3}.\]